


[Podfic] The One Where Derek Is Courting And Stiles Fears The Zombie/Werewolf Apocalypse

by araline



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Derek is doing his bloody best but give a guy a break!, Jackson is irritated, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Oh and there's a wolf cub, POV Stiles, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Scott is horrified, Stiles should really get the whole werewolf courting thing by now, but he doesn't, courting Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araline/pseuds/araline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: Awkward courtship funtimes! Derek is courting Stiles in the way that all male animals go about impressing their mates. Giving them practical (if weird, like, Derek gives Stiles 10kg of steak) gifts, making a nice home (he starts renovating the old Hale house), weird shit like that. Stiles is oblivious, and Scott keeps sort of helplessly hinting at what Derek is doing to little effect. Make me giggle and squeal into my pillow anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The One Where Derek Is Courting And Stiles Fears The Zombie/Werewolf Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [im_not_a_lizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_not_a_lizard/pseuds/im_not_a_lizard). Log in to view. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ew2r5qv5901ag2m/The_One_Where_Derek_Is_Courting_by_im_not_a_lizard.mp3) (46 MB) | [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9un3kf8na0gnzfn/The_One_Where_Derek_Is_Courting_by_im_not_a_lizard.m4b) (47 MB) 

Length: 57:35


End file.
